Emergency contact centers, such as a Public Service Answering Point (PSAP), Emergency Operations Center (EOC), etc., have long been around to accept communications from individual who are experiencing, witnessing, or otherwise associated with an emergent even. For example, in the United States, an individual may initiate an emergency session, such as a 911 call, to a PSAP so that a telecommunicator at the PSAP can try to help with the individual's emergency. Some emergency contact centers are now also accepting modes of communication other than just calls (e.g. a text sent to the 911 number). Regardless of the communication mode, a telecommunicator at the emergency contact center will attempt to glean as much information as possible about the individual's emergent event. That information is then used by the telecommunicator to either provide instructions to the individual or direct emergency responders (e.g. firefighters, police, etc.) to the emergent event.
Ideally, information about the emergent event would be easily obtained from the individual. However, especially in emergency situations, the individual may not be in a position or state of mind that is conducive to providing all information that would be beneficial to the telecommunicator when attempting to help. In fact, depending on the scope of the emergent event, the individual may not be aware of all pertinent information even if the individual was in a position or state of mind to provide the information to the telecommunicator. As such, for many calls, emergency telecommunicators have to handle an emergent event without knowing much of the information pertinent to the emergent event.